In the maintenance of roads and highways, there is a need to have warning markers placed on the highways for warning traffic away from dangerous areas and work under construction. Oftentimes marker cones with flat bases are used, and these cones have been traditionally placed on the highway by a man standing on a platform on the back end of a truck and then placing these warning markers on the highway pavement or surface as the truck travels along the highway. They have been picked up in a similar way with a man standing on the platform, and simply reaching down and picking up the markers as the truck passes along the line of markers. Obviously, this technique is a dangerous practice, endangering the man picking them up and placing them on the highway.
During hot weather, such highway markers oftentimes become soft and very pliable, particularly in the nose or cone portions of the markers, so that handling of these markers oftentimes becomes somewhat difficult.